Online video games have bred many different types of games, some for casual garners and others for serious games. Such games may be single-player games or multiplayer games.
One type of multiplayer video game quickly growing in popularity are the massively multiplayer online (MMO) games, which are capable of supporting hundreds or thousands of players simultaneously. The setting usually consists of a virtual world that continues to exist even after a player exits the world. Player-made changes to the world are usually permanent and may be viewed by other players.
The virtual world may be created to closely mimic the real world, or it may be a fantastic world that differs significantly from the real world in terms of characters, character behaviors, activities, currency, goods, etc. One of the features that makes MMOs so engaging is the ability to create a separate and alternate life that runs in parallel to the player's real life. This alternate life needs to be vast, interesting, full of mystery and opportunity. Players enjoy the ability to share the specific game experience with others and to interact in new and innovative ways.